1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to methods and systems for alleviating the traffic on the signaling system number 7 (SS7) network by routing wireless number portability (WNP) data queries off of the SS7 network, and onto a database that resides within the IP network and for processing the WNP data queries for a wireless number's Service Provider IP (SPID) or interchangeably known as an operator code number (OCN) on the IP network for many applications, including for example, inter-carrier short message services (SMS) and multimedia messaging services (MMS).
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, most wireless service providers and wireless equipment/solution vendors are providing their wireless number portability (WNP) query functionality on the SS7 networks only. WNP queries were originally designed with the SS7 networks in mind. WNP queries on an SS7 network are used to query the WNP database, populated by the National Number Portability Administration Centers (NPACs), to retrieve a point code for routing of voice and SMS calls (i.e., messages or sessions). Point codes are network identifiers for SS7 elements. The NPAC may populate the carrier's WNP database with the local routing number (LRN) field. The LRN field is used for the routing voice calls, the Service Provider ID (SPID, a four digit unique identifier for the carrier that owns the number), and the Wireless Short Messaging Service (WSMS) field, which was meant to be used to identify a carrier's short messaging service center (SMSC) point code for the routing of a short message (SMS) on the SS7 network. Carriers may optionally choose to populate the WSMS field. However, many do not, and those that do are using that field for a wide variety of purposes often only populating one static value in this field rather than a unique address for each subscriber's assigned SMSC. Thus, this is not a standard and reliable field to use to reach via SS7 an SMSC assigned to a subscriber's number. Currently, there is no data included within the NPACs for multimedia messaging (MMS). Multimedia messaging service centers (MMSCS) were designed to reside within the IP world.
The SS7 network is commonly known as an architecture and set of protocols for performing out-of-band call signaling with a telephone network. The SS7 network includes interfaces, protocols and the management procedures for a network which transports control information between network switches and between switches and databases. The SS7 network is used in many modern telecommunications networks and provides a suite of protocols which enable circuit and non-circuit related information to be routed throughout wireless networks.
FIG. 1 shows a general diagram of the SS7 network. The SS7 network includes towers 30 (or base transceiver stations (BTS)) that receive radio signals from a cell phone 31. When the cell phone 31 powers up, its radio signal 37 is transmitted over the air to and interfaces with towers 30. The towers 30 are connected to a base station controller (BSC) 32a. Multiple BSC's 32a-f are connected to switches 34a-d. The switches 34a-d include routing intelligence to submit data information from the cell phone 31 and to deliver data information to the cell phone 31. The switches 34a-d are connected to a signaling transfer point (STP) 36.
A call in progress, based on SS7 language, is transferred to an STP 36, where it is determined how to route and complete the call. The STP 36 determines where and how the signal is to be transmitted to complete a call from the cell phone 31. The specific detail and function of each of the components described above and each of their interconnections within the SS7 network is common to those skilled in the art.
WNP databases typically reside within or adjunct to the STP's. Some SS7 vendors are beginning to offer specific applications that allow a user to forward the WNP data information from an SS7 network to another database that could use the information for other purposes, for example, preparing reports based on previously obtained information, such as determining an average number of calls being handled. However, no one has previously contemplated using WNP data information for real time applications as described herein. The industry is rapidly coming to realize that a non-SS7 solution is critical for many applications, inter-carrier SMS or MMS are just one example.
Accordingly, the inventors have discussed that there is a need to reduce traffic on the SS7 network. As mentioned above, forwarding of this WNP query to an IP based network for the use of real time non-voice service has not previously been contemplated as described herein.